Kurokuma
|height= |weight= |birth_date= |likes=• Good Vibes • Dope things |dislikes=• Wack things • Shit rhymes |family=Shirokuma (Brother) |participated=Demon Hunting |fates=• Survived Demon Hunting • Subsequently destroyed by Izuru Kamukura to be combined with Shirokuma becoming Junko Enoshima (AI) |status=Inactive |affiliation=Warriors of Hope |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' |manga debut=''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga'' |game portrayal= Megumi Toyoguchi Erin Fitzgerald }} 'Kurokuma ' (クロクマ Kurokuma) is an antagonist featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Kurokuma is an all black version of Monokuma. He is the advisor of the Warriors of Hope. He specializes in Machine Gun Talk. It is revealed at the very end of the game, that Kurokuma, as well as Shirokuma, are actually AI Junko Enoshima. As part of the AI, he seems to represents the haughty and aggressive personalities. Because of the two's relation, they consider each other "kind of" brothers. In the epilogue of Danganronpa Another Episode, the two halves of the AI were brought together. They stopped the acting and returned to their one, true personality as Junko Enoshima. Izuru Kamukura then destroyed their physical bodies, ending both Kurokuma and Shirokuma for good. Appearance Kurokuma's body is half dark-grey and half black, split equally down the center. It seems his right half was originally white like other Monokumas, and he simply painted over it. Kurokuma wears a dark-grey fedora hat with a red and white feather on it. He has golden teeth and he smokes a cigar. He also wears an eye-patch with a heart decal over the right eye, a black tie, and a golden chain with a padlock and star-shaped charm. It's been mentioned that he wears these accessories to be more "hip hop." Personality Kurokuma has a gangster-like, obscene personality. He swears often, and has an impatient, immature nature. He is very immoral and has a rather dark, vulgar sense of humor. Some of his jokes are references and more clever, while others are simply immature or just bizarre. He is also very brash and disrespectful, even towards people he just met. He isn't above cheap insults or provoking. He appears to enjoy annoying Nagisa Shingetsu the most, most likely because of the boy's strict personality. He makes fun of the Servant by implying that he's homosexual in a mocking fashion and he calls Toko Fukawa "emo chick" and insults her for having glasses. He is also quite perverted and disrespectful towards pretty girls. He has little respect for others, with Monaca Towa being a possible exception. He seems to feel admiration and pride for her evil nature. He is incredibly noisy and loves to talk, to the point where other characters find him quite annoying. At times he speaks extremely fast, too fast to understand him. He claims that talking is his whole purpose in life, and he would die if he stayed silent for too long. Monaca can order Kurokuma to go into "silent mode", which the Warriors of Hope prefer to his constant talking. Kurokuma is very arrogant, and is the only one who finds himself even remotely funny. He believes he's a very talented rapper and entertainer, which is obviously not the case. His thought process often leads to tangents about his "dream life", such as having legions of fans and being so famous that Jimi Hendrix attends his concerts. In the end, Kurokuma is revealed to be a half of Junko Enoshima's AI and thus his personality is only an act. Still, it's heavily implied that he has only some of Junko's personality and needs Shirokuma to be whole. History ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Kurokuma first appears during an advising meeting with Kotoko Utsugi, Nagisa and Monaca, discussing their plan to wipe out the resistance. He offers no useful advice, while at the same time irritating all of the characters present. Kurokuma reappears at the end of the chapter, discussing with Monaca about the plan to create a Second Junko Enoshima and how he's looking forward to the outcome. Chapter 4 - The Way We Live When Nagisa returns Servant to the base and attempts to interrogate him, Kurokuma intervenes and attempts to antagonize Nagisa to make him angrier. This is short-lived, however, as an infuriated Nagisa kicks him away. He watches as Monaca throws Nagisa into despair, commenting on how vicious she is. Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl Kurokuma is with Monaca as Big Bang Monokuma begins its destruction of all the Monokuma units in the city, watching the event on a television. As Servant prepares to leave, he antagonizes him one last time, along with Monaca. Kurokuma greets Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa in the center room of the Warriors of Hope base and gives them clues as to where they can find Monaca. When Monaca enters the room, and he sees she can stand, he falls out of his chair. Later, he assists Monaca in powering up her Battle Robot. After losing the fight, Kurokuma's head is ejected from the building, though because the AI chip that keeps him functional is inside his head, he is still able to talk and reason. Epilogue - The Changing World We Made In the epilogue, it is revealed that both Kurokuma and Shirokuma are part of the AI Junko, pitting the adults and children of Towa City against each other to spread war and despair. Both robots are then destroyed by Izuru to salvage their hard-drives for their AI. Relationships Monaca Towa Monaca and Kurokuma worked together to create The Successor to Junko Enoshima, which was originally Kurokuma's idea. Kurokuma at least seems to have a little respect for her, sometimes acting proud of her evil nature. However, Monaca is often annoyed by his talking and sometimes forces him into silent mode. Monaca does not fully trust Kurokuma, as he doesn't know that she is faking her disability. Shirokuma Kurokuma considers Shirokuma to be like a brother, and calls him his "li'l bro". Despite having no in-game interactions, at the end it appears that both Kurokuma and Shirokuma were partners, both manipulating and concluding that adults and children are both equally stupid. Together, Kurokuma and Shirokuma form AI Junko Enoshima and in reality they're both just a result of her acting. Nagisa Shingetsu Kurokuma was Nagisa's advisor. Nagisa respects Kurokuma the least, beating him up the most out of the Warriors of Hope. Kurokuma also teases Nagisa the most and refers to him as "Naggy-sa" ("Shingetsu-boy" in the Japanese version, which is most likely a play on the insult OB or old boy, which is a slang term for retirees). The Servant Kurokuma dislikes the Servant, considering him unimportant in his and Monaca's plans. He also thinks his views on hope are "fucking stupid" and very contradictory. He enjoys when something bad happens to him, like when he's being punished by the Warriors of Hope. He also mocks him by asking about his supposed homosexuality. While he has a very calm personality, even the Servant seems a bit annoyed by Kurokuma and sometimes chooses to ignore him. Quotes *“Let them hear me, let them hear me! There isn’t anyone around but small fry; how can someone from them become the Second?!” (''In response to The Servant telling Monaca Towa to become the Second Junko Enoshima) *“Hey! You guys breakin' up or something? Why do that when there's plenty of other shit to break!? Like cookies, glassware, the window at that girl you like's house... More than plenty, dammit!” *“Hell yeah! Leave it to me, Monaca!” (at the start of the boss battle) *“Wait, don't shoot! I was just about to go donate to charity!” (during the boss battle) *“Hmm? What is it? Did you finally realize you're Hard Gay?” (to the Servant, in the Japanese version) *“Oh, what!? Is this it!? You're finally gonna come out of the closet!?” (to the Servant, in the English version) Trivia *The name "Kurokuma" (クロクマ or 黒熊) means "black bear" (not only literally, but also the specific species of bear of this name). *Kurokuma likes "dope" things and "good vibes," and hates "whack" things and Crappy Rhymers, referring to American slang. *Along with Shirokuma, Kurokuma is the first Monokuma Unit to have a profile in the game. *Kurokuma and Shirokuma are both voiced by Junko Enoshima's voice actors, in both the English and Japanese dubs, which hints at their true identity as AI Junko. **Kurokuma's English voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald also voices Genocide Jack and Seiko Kimura. Navigation ru:Курокума es:Kurokuma fr:Kurokuma pl:Kurokuma Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monokuma Units Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Destroyed Category:Killing Game Survivor Category:Inactive